1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device providing charge status.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic devices such as mobile phones and media players become more popular, some electronic devices use built-in rechargeable batteries as power source, with an attendant requirement for frequent recharging thereof.
Very often, during recharging, there is a need to indicate the charge status to prompt user action. However, most circuits indicating charge status employ special integrated circuits, which are costly.
Therefore, it is beneficial to provide an electronic device with a simple indication circuit overcoming the limitations described.